bendyfandomcom-20200222-history
Chapter ?: The Archives
is a special location chapter in Bendy and the Ink Machine available in the chapter selection screen. It is unlocked after finishing Chapter 5. Set in the museum-like area, its purpose is to show the 3D models of characters seen across all five chapters, including their beta models. Some of the characters have boards with either a brief description of the character or insight on their development. It also includes 2D sketches that are visible. Summary "Bendy and the Ink Machine" began when the developer/cartoonist known as theMeatly experimented with bringing a sketched 2D style into a 3D world. After turning the idea into a horror game, Chapter One of the game was created in a little under a week with programmer/friend Mike Mood and released on February 10th in 2017. Much to their surprise, it struck a chord with global indie gamer's almost overnight. theMeatly and Mike Mood decided to drop all other projects to work on Bendy and tell a most unique ink story. The entire game was completed a chapter at a time in a year and a half by a small but dedicated group of indie developers. Although the concept and story remained as originally intended, the game changed over development as characters and models were refined from their early 'thrown-together' versions. This archive is a peek behind the scenes at that process. Concept artworks Models Descriptions *'Henry Stein:' Once an equal partner of Joey Drew. Henry Stein was a talented animator and character designer until leaving the company around 1930. His place and Joey Drew Studios history is somewhat undocumented, but he is often rumored to be the true creator behind many of the studio's most memorable characters. Humorously, Henry's pedestal is empty, since he never actually sees himself in-game. *'Ink Bendy:' **'Concept Bendy:' This is the first version of Bendy ever modeled in the the earliest concepts Bendy was much smallest (and cuter) with a face that split open to reveal a terrifying mouth. **'Alpha Bendy:' This is the original game-used design of Ink Bendy from earliest version of Chapter One. It is jokingly referred to as "Bird Poop with a Smile" among the development team. **'Beta Bendy:' This was Ink Bendy's form until the release of Chapter 4. At that time the game received a major visual upgrade and the title character got a new model as well. **'Ink Bendy:' Ink Bendy as we know him today. Although similar to Beta Bendy, this upgrade version was remodeled, enhanced with higher polygon count and given new ink effects. **'Beast Bendy:' Ink Bendy’s horrific final form in Chapter Five, pulled away the cartoon facade and revealed the demon within. *'Searchers:' **'Beta Searchers:' Early in development with a few weeks to create Chapter Two. Beta Searchers were designed in record time before being fully retooled later on. They were the first fighting enemies encountered in the game. **'Final Searchers:' The final Searchers were far more robust in appearance. They were smoother, better ink effects, and a more human appearance. *'Sammy Lawrence:' **'Beta Sammy:' With his appearance in Chapter Two, fan favorite Sammy Lawrence becomes a terrifyingly entertaining character. When his slim build was deemed not threatening enough, he was redesigned and given a better skeletal rig for more advanced animation. **'Final Sammy:' Sammy Lawrence's final form came complete with a bulked up stature limbs. The mad songwriter may finally get noticed now, at least by fans. *'Boris the Wolf:' **'Beta Boris:' "Papa" was the original name of the character that eventually become Boris the Wolf. This early version was released with Chapter One. He was quickly refined into the Boris, we know today with the release of Chapter Two. **'Boris the Wolf:' Boris the Wolf, a friend to the end, was designed using various references from cartoons of the 1920's. A blend of west coast and east coast animation styles, this silent and supportive wolf won over the hearts of many... although at times he was a headache to the development team due to his A.I. taking on a mind of its own during production. **'Brute Boris:' Alice Angel's monstrosity, Brute Boris, was one of the biggest surprises in Chapter 4. His design was roughly based on the Frankenstein monster but with a more unfinished appearance. Alice took parts within him and substituted things that his body was rapidly rejecting. *Original Ink Machine: Before a major visual upgrade, this version of the Ink Machine was the one used in the game. Much of this machine's iconic, fan loved design was translated into the final version. *The Butcher Gang: The Piper, the Striker, and the Fisher make up the dreaded Butcher Gang. Interestingly, the "ink corrupted" versions of the characters were designed first and then were reversed engineered into their more family-friendly cartoon forms. Trivia * Unlike the rest of the five main chapters, this chapter lacks its own Steam download and was instead included in the game's completed edition. * This chapter is strongly based on the Museum of Orphaned Concepts exhibit from the BioShock series. * The whole room is a modified version of the Ballroom location in Chapter 4: Colossal Wonders. * The Projectionist, Giant Hand, Joey Drew, the special Searchers (Jack, Swollen, Miner, Miniboss, Boss, and Sammy) and the final version of Boris clone are the only 3D characters whose models aren't present in the Archives. * Twisted Alice, Allison, Tom, the Lost One, Bertrum are the only characters who lack the boards with info on their development. * There are actually few other concept artworks not presented in the Archives. Mostly done by Gavin McCarthy, the arts only found in his website include the Bendy animatronic, Bertrum Piedmont's monster form, another view of the Lost One, Brute Boris' movements, and the Ink Machine's redesigned build. * If hacking by teleporting out of the map, the Wandering Sin cutout will be found, leaning against + behind the gate with the "DANGER: KEEP OUT" sign. The ambient noise is not heard, due to the cutout being too close to the boundaries. * The alpha version of Bendy is missing his bowtie unlike when seen in the original prototype. * It is possible to jump on to the original Ink Machine, Beast Bendy, Ink Bendy, Beta Bendy, and Alpha Bendy Category:Chapters Category:BATIM chapters